Incierto
by sam-ely-ember
Summary: Saberlo había sido como un golpe mortal, una ventana abriéndose bruscamente, dando paso al viento sagaz de un tornado imparable. Una caída mortal desde un precipicio, un volver a nacer, algo inexplicable que se convirtió en habitual. PxI, OneShot.


Bienvenidos a mi primer y (hasta ahora) único fanfic de "Phineas and Ferb". Tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo para el fandom y me costó muchísimo trabajo, los personajes son bastante difíciles de manejar y no hacerlos ver OOC fue más complicado de lo que esperé. Sin embargo, esto ya tiene el visto bueno de una sorpresiva beta reader, quien es una excelente artista gráfica y de hecho sus dibujos me ayudaron a finalizar esta historia (en deviantart la encuentran como Cece-luvfop, tiene una asombrosa PnF galería)

Sin más, phinbella fans, disfruten. Favoritos son apreciados, reviews son infinitamente más esperados, no dejen de escribir.

Los personajes, desgraciadamente, no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a los geniales _Dan Povenmire_ y _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_.

- -

* * *

**Incierto**  
**a Phineas and Ferb oneshot**  
**by sam-ely-ember**

- -

* * *

Tenerla consigo era como respirar, necesario e inevitable, un fuego que ardía vivaz consumiendo la desolación y la tristeza, un lazo sembrado en esperanza fortalecido con el amor y la pasión de lo inexplorado. A centímetros de distancia y el corazón retumbando en los oídos, fue inevitable sentirse colapsar bajo su peso a pesar de encontrarse inmóvil, fue necesario cegar todo lo que no fuera el mismo instante, no hubo pensamientos, no hubo reclamos, no hubo palabras, cada sentido intensificado al punto de querer sobrecargar la percepción. Había sido como un golpe mortal, una ventana abriéndose bruscamente, dando paso al viento sagaz de un tornado imparable.

Un día cualquiera de verano, bajo la sombra de un árbol, a merced de un ideal imposible, un grito agudo hizo vibrar el cristal.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Alguien corre peligro?- El marcado acento en la voz del chico se había transformado en un marcado tono grave al crecer, inconfundible.

-Es mi hermana,- respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a las dos piezas de metal que unía –supongo que finalmente se verá con Jeremy después de todo un semestre a distancia.- Todos rieron víctimas de hilarantes imágenes mentales.

-No entiendo cuál es el alboroto con ese "mundo de las citas",- continuó, mofándose agitando las manos en el aire, -no es como si adquirieras un compromiso con alguien.

-Quizá no lo entiendas porque jamás has tenido una.- Apuntó el más lejano, los ojos fijos en el videojuego en sus manos.

-Por favor, no necesito preocuparme por eso ahora, lo haré cuando esté en la universidad. Además, no conozco a una sola chica en Danville que quiera salir conmigo.

Los ojos de sus tres acompañantes mostraron un brillo peculiar, cruzaron miradas en complicidad, sabientes de algo inexistente, un plan desconocido y potencialmente malvado que le excluía con perversidad.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó abrumado por el ambiente a su alrededor. -¿¡Qué!? ¿Dije algo gracioso?- Detuvo su actividad de ingeniería y se cruzó de brazos, exigiendo respuestas que solventaran la incertidumbre. -¿Saben de algo y/o alguien que yo no sepa?

Un crujido al otro lado del jardín dio paso a un par de zapatos blancos cruzando la entrada trasera, una falda blanca sobre finas piernas torneadas, una camisa rosada sin mangas realzando una curvilínea figura adornada por un negro y lacio cabello danzando al andar, una sonrisa cuyos labios pintados de un suave rosa hablaron con firmeza y jovialidad.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué están haciendo?

-Construimos un acelerador de partículas portátil,- explicó aún cruzado de brazos, -potencialmente aligerará tus partículas dándote la posibilidad de viajar por el tiempo y el espacio sin una terminal del otro lado…- se pausó y habló en un tono más grave -…o podrías terminar como una nube de partículas que existe fuera de tiempo.

-De lujo, ¿funciona?

-En teoría. Baljeet y Buford están aquí para probarlo. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Uh…yo creo que no.- Se mostró repentinamente sobresaltada. –Solo vine a dejarles una invitación.- Recorrió el espacio dándole una tarjeta de papel a cada quien. –En el país de mamá es tradición hacer una gran fiesta para el cumpleaños número 15 de una chica, será un baile formal, espero verlos a todos ahí.- Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-No soy muy bueno con eso de los bailes formales, la última vez…bueno, ustedes lo recuerdan.

-La música es como las matemáticas, Baljeet- le animó él con súbita energía –todo tiene cálculos exactos.

-Sí, además, podrías llevar a Mishti- añadió ella, persuasiva.

-Eso suena bien.

-¡Genial! Viernes, en la noche, mi piscina, no falten. Me voy.- Sonrió y caminó hacia la salida. –Adiós chicos.- Abandonó el lugar no sin antes asomar la cabeza sobre la cerca. –Adiós Phineas.- Finalizó canturreando y desapareció llevándose consigo ese olor a lavanda y fresas.

Se quedó observando el espacio que ella había abandonado, posteriormente interrumpido por una risa colectiva que intentaba permanecer oculta. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, frunció el ceño, confuso, esperando acallar lo que amenazaba la libertad de su espíritu.

-¿Isabella?- Cuestionó con inseguridad. –No, no, no, no, no.- Nuevamente se cruzó de brazos. –Ella es mi mejor amiga, eso es completamente absurdo.- Un silencio omnipotente se apoderó del lugar. -¿Cierto?- Continuó el silencio. -¿Ferb?- Llamó a su hermano, buscando respuestas en alguien de pocas palabras, certeras y confiables.

El implicado concentró la mirada en un par de planos sin decir palabra alguna, pareció sonreír débilmente, abstraído en lo complejo de su pensar. Eso fue determinante, una prueba absoluta de su negación convirtiéndose en verdad universal: sí, era ella, siempre lo había sido. Se dejó caer sobre el césped, la furia del sol atacando sus párpados cerrados, el pecho colapsando bajo el ritmo en aumento de su corazón.

-¿Terminarás la-cosa-de partículas?

-Dame unos minutos, Baljeet, ¿sí?- la repentina rabia en su voz sobresaltó a todos por igual. Guardaron silencio a pesar de la incomodidad.

Respiraba con profundidad, recordándose a sí mismo que debía mantener la calma a pesar de la lucha desatada en su interior, ¿debía obedecer a lo que había descubierto?, ¿debía callar?, ¿cómo debía sentirse al respecto? Bella, inteligente, audaz, hábil, constante, era lo que podía llamar, a su manera, una chica perfecta; la innegable necesidad de verla cada día, al menos por un instante, para sentir que todo estaba en el lugar correcto. ¿Por qué no se había dado el tiempo de pensar al respecto?

-Bien, terminemos esto.- Se levantó e intentó sonreír. –El día es corto.

---

La vida pareció pasar lenta y tortuosa mientras esperaba aferrado al teléfono, de pie, dándole la espalda al mundo, convencido de que la ausencia de miradas podía compensar la mortal incertidumbre.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- La voz de su hermana se hizo presente en la sala, al parecer lucía más consternado que el sentimiento mismo de ser carcomido por el desasosiego.

-_Llamando_ a Isabella.- Ferb enfatizó leyendo al en el periódico del día anterior.

-¿Finalmente? Pensé que jamás lo haría.

-¿Candace también?- Angustioso levantó la voz abruptamente.

-Por favor,- respondió ella con sarcasmo, -¿en dónde has estado los últimos años? ¿Marte?- desapareció escaleras arriba para que él se golpeara la frente en reproche.

-_Residencia García Shapiro_.- Contestó una voz alegre al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Isabella?

_-¡Phineas! …es decir…hola._- Rió. -_¿Necesitas algo?_

-En realidad sí…necesito preguntarte algo urgente.

-_La verdad…llamas en un mal momento,_- se quejó con tristeza, _-mamá está a punto de morir por la presión, yo ni siquiera quería esta estúpida fiesta.-_ un profundo suspiro. _– ¡Deja de morder el vestido!_

-¿Uh?

_-Lo siento, hablo con Pinky, parece haber desarrollado una obsesión por mi vestido de fiesta. ¡Déjalo ahora! De verdad, tengo que irme, ¿te veo mañana?_

-…no me lo perdería.

_-Genial. Hasta entonces._

La llamada murió y permaneció inmóvil un par de segundos escuchando el pitido en la bocina. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar, se sentó frente a la mesa, y mecánicamente dejó caer el rostro sobre la superficie de madera. Suspiró. Su hermano inhaló aire para hablar pero él giró el rostro y moribundo pidió:

-No digas nada.

Una vez que su compañero obedeció, regresó la vista a la oscuridad de la mesa. Sintió una mano ponerse en su hombro y al levantar la mirada recibió una invitación para ir escaleras arriba. Derrotado y sin motivación, siguió la indicación.

-¿Cómo se supone que esto me ayude?- Examinó con detenimiento su reflejo usando smoking en medio de la habitación. –Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.- Ferb respondió positivamente con un pulgar en alto.

---

La ansiedad parecía nublar cada rincón de su ávida mente, consumido por querer deshacer el nudo en su garganta, preocupado por elegir las palabras correctas. Debía saber si sus amigos tenían razón, si las muchas –hasta ahora- evidentes circunstancias apuntaban a una Isabella siempre enamorada y silenciosa esperando porque algo determinante ocurriera, pero sobre todo, debía saber si la agonía que le invadía era el temor a una amistad prontamente destruida o al verdadero sentimiento del deseo y la ansiedad comúnmente conjugados en "amor". ¿Por qué para todos parecía tan evidente excepto para él?

Finalmente apareció desde las sombras, iluminada por la sonrisa que cruzaba su rostro, un aire misterioso que agregaba el reflejo del agua de la piscina sobre su tersa piel, el largo vestido violeta acompañando un peinado complicado que dejaba un par de mechones sueltos sobre su rostro. Caminó en medio de los presentes, aludiendo un típico cuento de hadas, dejando asombro a su paso. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando lo vio en la multitud, anonadado como muchos otros, al acercarse, pareció dubitativo y finalmente decidió hablar en un susurro.

_-Très jolie…*- _y ella se sonrojó sin temor alguno.

--

La música, el baile, la alegría…no podía pedir menos por el enorme esfuerzo de las últimas semanas y sí, se sentía feliz, rodeada por aquellos que consideraba valiosos, sin embargo, no había tenido la oportunidad de pasar un momento a solas con _él _y creyó que la celebración sería la excusa perfecta. En medio de una canción que disfrutaba con sus amigas, decidió buscarle con la mirada en medio de la gente, estaba lejos, disfrutando de una soledad inusual. Como cada vez que le veía, su corazón dio un vuelco y su respiración se cortó en la mitad de la nada, esa sensación de felicidad y confusión que tanto le placía sentir se hizo lugar en su pecho y a pesar de ser consciente del mundo exterior, su mundo interior se tornó confuso, ansioso, perturbado y extasiado por igual. ¿Por qué bastaba una simple mirada para hacerle flaquear?

De súbito él levanto la vista, sus ojos se conectaron por segundos que parecieron ser eternidad, con gentileza y algunos gestos le pidió que le siguiera hacia el frente de la casa, un espacio inhabitado en ese instante. Cuando el partió en la dirección indicada la opresión en su pecho le obligó a seguir sus pasos sin dudar, se abrió paso con dificultad en el mar de personas ahora sin rostro, pensando exclusivamente en el hecho de que él quería decirle algo. La vasta oscuridad de la noche yacía sobre el lugar en el que él se encontraba, fue imposible hallarle a primera vista.

-¿Phineas? ¿Estás aquí?

Algo le tomó del brazo y a pesar del automático grito reprimido, la electricidad que le recorrió de arriba abajo identificó el roce, el miedo desapareció pronto reemplazado por nerviosismo. Él salió de las sombras y la miró con una expresión indescifrable, los ojos llenos de dureza. Guardaron silencio por varios minutos, deshaciendo la conexión con el mundo que estaba atrás, sumergiéndose en el desconcierto.

-Isabella, lo siento.

Un mal presentimiento le invadió, su corazón saltó de nuevo. -¿Por qué?

Y tan rápido como el falaz viaje de una estrella fugaz su boca fue invadida por el indescifrable sabor del siempre tan esperado beso de aquel que contemplaba con fiereza, la novedosa sensación de no pertenecer a sí misma, de la suavidad de la inexperiencia y la avidez de la necesidad, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su invasor, recibiendo una actitud igual como respuesta.

Así lo supo, cegado, turbado, adicto al durazno de su sabor, tenerla consigo era como respirar, necesario e inevitable, un fuego que ardía vivaz consumiendo la desolación y la tristeza. Fue inevitable sentirse colapsar bajo su peso a pesar de encontrarse inmóvil, fue necesario cegar todo lo que no fuera el mismo instante, no hubo pensamientos, no hubo reclamos, no hubo palabras, cada sentido intensificado al punto de querer sobrecargar la percepción. Conforme se vio necesitado de aire profundizó el beso, ignorando las muchas preguntas que hacían esfuerzo por nacer en su cabeza.

Rompió contacto y notó que, sin quererlo, había deshecho el perfecto peinado que le había otorgado elegancia, sonrió apenado y ella finalmente comprendió su pesar.

-Tu madre me va a matar por eso.

-Probablemente, pasó horas dejándolo como estaba. No importa, nada más importa.- concluyó abstraída. Continuaron mirándose sin pensar en nada más.

-¿Quieres ir a bailar?- Preguntó extendiendo una mano como invitación.

-Esperé toda la noche para eso.- Tomó su mano y caminaron juntos de regreso, los dedos entrelazados y las mejillas consumidas por un sonrojo más allá de lo humano, un hormigueo en la boca del estómago y las inevitables expectativas abriéndose paso en el subconsciente.

Había sido como un golpe mortal, una ventana abriéndose bruscamente, dando paso al viento sagaz de un tornado imparable. Una caída mortal desde un precipicio, un volver a nacer, algo inexplicable que se convirtió en habitual. Ella era suya, siempre lo fue, aunque nunca lo supo.

* * *

- -

*_Très jolie: (FR) Muy linda, qué linda, hermosa (y variantes)._


End file.
